


You're eggxactly what I'm looking for

by Mattsucc, stardustzuko



Category: Supernatural, egg - Fandom
Genre: Anal Beads, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, egg!kink, eggs have feelings, freaky deaky, meme salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattsucc/pseuds/Mattsucc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustzuko/pseuds/stardustzuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean wants to show his love to Sam in the only way he knows -- egg</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're eggxactly what I'm looking for

**Author's Note:**

> I like egg

egg. that's how it started.  
e  
g  
g

e  
g  
g

e  
g  
g

dean had always lov3d Sam. more than a brother should. full homo. 

one day dean decided to confess. he bought an egg salad and wrote a note with mayonnaise. 'be the egg to my bacon'. so he gave it so Sam. 

Sam ate the salad without looking at the special message. "thanks dean!" he said. 

Dean was heartbroken once more, stuck in the brother zone again.


End file.
